Redeye
|gold = 15,000 |exp = 1,500 |jp = 1,000 |item = Olive of Life (L) }} is a boss in Octopath Traveler. It is the main antagonist and final boss of H’aanit’s story. Story Two years prior to the events of Octopath Traveler, Lyblac led Graham Crossford to the Gate of Finis under the pretense of bringing his wife back to life. Her true intention was to use him as a vessel to bring back Galdera. In the middle of the rite, Graham Crossford resisted and was able to fight back and wound Lyblac. However, having been exposed to the dark god's essence caused him to start morphing into an inhuman monster. He was not able to hold on to his mind in time to finish Lyblac and instead, escaped the gate and began rampaging in the Highlands, killing dozens and turning others into stone. In essence, the man named Graham Crossford was dead, and all that was left was the near mindless abomination, Redeye. A year later, the Knights Ardante who hail from Flamesgrace and are sworn to fight evil, began on a quest to vanquish Redeye. Much to their chagrin, they were forced to go to S'warkii, a village in Darkwood, that was home to a clan of hunters to seek help. Z'aanta who was H'aanit's mentor and one of the exceptional hunters who lived there, was then hired to hunt and defeat Redeye. Z'aanta goes forth and successfully tracks Redeye, but during an intense battle, Redeye managed to elude him and cast a petrification curse on him. Z'aanta struggles against the curse and begins to write a letter describing his predicament, and ends with an apology to H'aanit for failing the hunt. Z'aanta eventually succumbs to Redeye's curse and is turned completely to stone. Redeye then escaped and on its way to Marsalim, had petrified more people. Worse, its presence caused the monsters in the ruins where it hid, to flee to the surface where they began terrorizing the city. The city guards attempted to stop the creatures, but most were turned to stone by Redeye. Finally, Redeye is confronted by H'aanit who had found Z'aanta's letter and had acquired the means to ward off its petrification attack prior to the battle with the help of Z'aanta's old friend, Susanna Grotoff. H'aanit slays the beast and breaks its curse on everyone it had turned to stone, turning the people it had petrified back into humans and unknowingly, put Graham's soul to rest. Though H'aanit lamented Redeye's demise because the beast seemed to lack a heart and crumbled to nothingness when it was vanquished, it wasn't until later in the storyline that Redeye's heartbreaking true origin was explained. Battle Redeye will begin the battle with two actions per turn and 5 shields. Each time it is broken, it will increase its shields by two, for a total of 9 shields. At 50% health, it will increase its actions per turn to 3. Redeye will change weaknesses every turn, in the pattern shown above. Redeye’s attacks have a chance of inflicting blindness. Redeye may use Evil Eye, which inflicts petrification on a single ally. It will be necessary to use an Herb-of-Grace Potion to allow them to act again. Petrified allies who become incapacitated cannot be brought back to the battle. *'Bestial Roar:' Physical attack, targets entire party. Chance of inflicting unconsciousness. *'Rend:' Physical attack, single target. *'Sweep:' Physical attack, targets entire party. *'Unholy Elixir:' Randomly heals for 100 HP. *'Unearthly Roar:' Physical attack, targets entire party. Chance of inflicting unconsciousness. Used after "You have angered the beast!" *'Rampage:' Physical attack, targets entire party. *'"You have angered the beast!":' Used at 50% health. Allows three actions per turn. *'''"The fiend's body writhes ominously...": '''Changes weaknesses at the beginning of every turn in the pattern above. Gallery Redeye.png|Redeye sprite before battle. redeyeconcept.jpeg|Concept art of Redeye. Trivia *The move Unholy Elixir is a reference to Graham Crossford’s occupation as an apothecary— a remnant of his former self. *If the player returns to the room in the Grimsand Ruins where they fought Redeye, they can find a message on a fallen pillar from Redeye, begging for someone to kill him. *Redeye has the third highest amount of HP of all the Chapter 4 bosses. Category:Bosses Category:Enemies